Kєєp Hσldιηg Oη lA Gααrα OηєShσtl
by SilverMistKunoichi
Summary: GaaraXOC "Gaara, just promise me that you'll keep moving forward, and stop dwelling in the past.. Alright?" She questioned him, turning her head to face him. Aquamarine met cerulean as they looked on in sorrow at one another. It would never be the same.


**(A/N: Hey so I'm in love with this idea of the story. I think I wrote it out how I wanted it. I'm proud of this piece of writing, and I love your guys! :D)**

**Disclaimer: The series Naruto is in no way owned by me, I only created my OC, Midoriko. **

* * *

Standing outside of his personal office on his sandy balcony, the young Kazekage slouched over the railing with his arms hanging loosely over the sand made bar.

Fiery red spikes and specks of sand blew in the wavering cool night's breeze.

Turning his head upward to the darkness of the sky, he searched the stars for an answer to his thoughts.

Finding nothing, he sighed, before moving his head slowly back down towards his village, observing the streets for a brief moment.

A heavy silence fell upon all of Suna in its early hours, and the fifth Kazekage continued to look at the buildings below him in silence.

Unbeknownst to him, a young woman with extensive flaxen hair and brilliant aquamarine eyes stared at him; eyes full of nothing but sorrow and remorse.

"**Subaku no Gaara! **Get inside _right_ now before you get sick this instant!"She screeched in anger, stomping her foot through the chilly concrete.

She briskly walked towards him, eyes evident with her rage.

She yanked her right arm back and launched it towards his turned back. Feeling it go straight through him, she fell through his warm body and rolled off of the edge of the balcony.

Pallid wings spread out instantly, and pure white feathers visibly began to descend in the air; in what appeared from nowhere.

She stared up at him with satisfaction, as his body involuntarily gave a cold shiver before he turned his back towards her, heading back inside to his office.

Sighing in content, she flew after him.

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

Picking up yet another document, he briefly scanned over it with his critical cerulean eyes.

Hovering over his shoulder, Midoriko also looked over what was scrawled untidily on this paper.

"Do not even give this paper a second thought, discard it at once!" She dully murmured, lazily crossing her arms over her chest.

Almost as if he could hear her, he tossed the paper over his shoulder and into the recycling bin.

A celebration would be heard as she jumped up and down in the air, clapping with delight while she did so. A soft knock faintly echoed throughout Gaara's office as he gave a raspy,

"Come in."

She cut her cheering sort, and watched as none other than a familiar puppeteer unfastened the door.

_"Gaara."_ Kankuro voiced softly, as he walked with purpose towards his younger brother.

"Gaara!" Kankuro said with even more force, his eyebrow now beginning to twitch with annoyance.

**"GAARA!"** Kankuro finally yelled, a pulse mark now throbbing on his forehead.

Snapping his head upright, Gaara finally took notice of Kankuro's presence and looked at his elder brother with surprise.

He didn't hear his brother enter, nor did he even feel his chakra signature.

Gaara rested his paperwork down and then began massaging his head to ease off the pounding headache that was ensuing.

Sighing, Kankuro looked down at Gaara with pity clearly reflecting in his obsidian eyes.

"Gaara, you know as well as I do that she's no longer here... She wouldn't want you to forget her and she sure as hell wouldn't want you moping around in self-pity. It's been a little over a year... We all hate seeing you like this, so please can you try your best to move on."

Awaiting his answer, Midoriko glanced down at Gaara, both her and Kankuro looking at Gaara for an expected answer.

Instead of answering like they anticipated, he just froze. His black rimmed eyes wide with what appeared to be shock and he solemnly looked down at the carpeted floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Where's the Gaara I know and love! Get yourself together and live._your_.**LIFE!**" Midoriko shouted right into his ear.

Staring at him intently, she prayed to Kami-sama that he heard her plea.

Suddenly, a charcoal haired girl with an olive complexion slowly glided down from the ceiling.

With a silent exchange, she beckoned Midoriko to follow after her.

Sighing, Midoriko reluctantly followed her superior obediently, but not before gazing longingly at her once true love.

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

For the second time in her diminutive life, she felt at ease.

A warm feeling of love rushed through her body. And all of her past worries and concerns, disappeared as she took in all the serene buildings around her.

People walked around with their loved ones, smiling true genuine smiles.

The streets were outlined in gold as were the buildings. Overlooking them all was a huge building that she knew as Kami-sama's domain.

She flew after the messenger and she looked around at the buildings flying past her. She knew that in her heart that she didn't ever really want to leave this place.

But she knew that in a heartbeat, she would leave forever to spend one single day with Gaara again, where he would notice her again.

When she arrived at her destination, the elder angel knocked and allowed Midoriko entry into Kami-sama's office.

A kind looking elderly man that looked wise beyond his years stood over a giant pool on the floor, next to his desk. Gazing at it curiously she walked closer to him.

"Touch the mirror, and you will see what you desire the most..." Chuckling slightly he stepped aside as she walked to his side.

She was curious, and wanted to see what he was looking at before she touched it like he motioned her to do.

It flashed from person to person.

All helping one another in a minor or major way.

Acts of kindness she processed slowly, tilting her head to the side smiling.

Still smiling at his genuine kindness, she slowly bent down. Her finger tips barely grazing the cold surface of it.

Changing pictures again, it showed Gaara furiously signing paper work.

Sighing, she wished she could go back to the way things were a year ago.

"Um, Kami-sama...er... Sir?" Midoriko questioned uncertainly.

Closing his eyes patiently, he smiled again and answered saying, "Yes, Midoriko?"

"Is there any way that I can...Continue to be near Gaara...?" She finished meekly towards the end.

Laughing light-heartily he answered by saying, "I suppose, you do make a fine guardian angel."

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

Floating behind Gaara, Midoriko listened in on the current meeting he was held in.

Eleven other men were circled around a brightly polished wooden table, with his signature crimson hair separating himself out from the rest of the council.

"The mysterious organization called Akatsuki is made up of about ten shinobi. All of the members are rated as S-level criminals in the bingo book. Among the members is one who was born in the Hidden Village of Konoha and killed off everyone in his own clan: Uchiha Itachi. One was once a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. He's called the Hidden Mist's Monster: Hoshigaki Kisame. Another planned on destroying Konoha and assassinating the previous Kazekage-sama. Orochimaru is said to have been a member of this organization at one point." finished the member known as Yuura, with raven colored hair covering his right eye, and a goatee to match.

Looks of shock spread across everyone's faces as they took a moment to absorb what they just heard.

Finally, Baki said, "I see. I've heard rumors of them before, but how did you know of this organization?" Folding his hands on the table he questioned the man who spoke before him.

"I've received this information from Jiriya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin. So I believe it is accurate. Before the meeting, I ordered security to be tightened. Strategic points around the outskirts of the village are guarded by the ANBU. Regardless how much power those shinobi may have, they aren't going to be able to break in through sheer force. Akatsuki members wear black capes with red clouds printed on them. I have ordered everyone to attack such a person with full force should they appear."

Silence once again drifted over the meeting room as Midoriko thought, _'Black cape with red clouds, got it! No body will ever harm Gaara with me here!'_

Everyone walked out of the meeting room, except for the lone figure of Gaara. Still with a very serious look upon his pale face.

Once again she followed after him to his office, to watch over and protect him with everything she had.

Hours pressed on and he finally finished up his paper work for the day.

Gaara turned towards the circular window to see the sky darkening outside.

Midoriko watched his current facial expression with a fond expression; he was looking with content out at his village.

But something suddenly happened; his face took on an expression of one being greatly alarmed.

He quickly got up and ripped off his Kazekage robe and hurriedly strapped his sand gourd securely over his back.

Puzzled, Midoriko could only watch as he teleported with his sand somewhere.

Panicked by his disappearance, she quickly spread her wings and flew upwards for a bird's eye view.

Lady Luck for once being on her side, she could see Gaara standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Giving a golden haired man directly across from him a chilling glare.

"That's as far as you go." Gaara spoke frostily and eerily calm.

Flying over by his side, Midoriko was ready to do anything in her power to keep him safe.  
The battle began with Gaara's sand chasing after the now air borne enemy throughout the streets of Sunagakure.

The Akatsuki member flew straight up with Gaara leaping onto his floating sand. The giant white bird flew in circles, before finally coming to a halt a few meters parallel to Gaara in the air.

"I gotta say, you noticed me pretty quickly." the intruder said slightly impressed by Gaara.

"Birds like that don't exist in this desert." Gaara responded coolly as he held the Akatsuki member's intent gaze.

"I see." said the man in response Gaara rose his arms over his head as mounds of sand rose up from the streets of Suna.

"You've got the advantage!" Midoriko said as she jumped up and down in front of him. His Shukaku arm was destroying explosive birds as people began to crowd the tops of buildings to watch their beloved Kage defend them.

The sand arm was hot on the giant bird's tail as she thought to herself nervously, _'I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach...'_

Suddenly two very fast birds flew towards them as both of their eyes widened in shock.

_'He won't be able to block it!'_ rushed Midoriko in a panic.

She spread her wings out and turned towards Gaara.

Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she also wrapped her wings around him and her as she braced for the explosion that followed suit.

A cloud of dust surrounded where the explosion occurred as people called out to Gaara.

Still embracing him, Midoriko slowly opened her eyes only to reveal darkness.

She heard Gaara's soft breathing, meaning her job was a success to his survival.

She could faintly hear the sounds of explosions outside of the ball of sand they were enclosed in.

Not knowing what else to do she continued to hold and protect him.

A sandy hole was now in front of Gaara's face as his sand continued to chase the enemy.

His sand gripped the man's left arm tightly; escape was not an option for the S-classed shinobi.

The man tried to remove the sand with some explosive clay, but to no avail. Gaara's hand was outstretched as he said,

"Subaku Kyuu!"

Closing his hand quickly, he completely ripped off his opponent's left arm, allowing the dangerous criminal to escape his hold on him.

The fighting continued throughout Midoriko's ears as she only held onto him tighter; in fear of losing him forever.

Suddenly the explosions stopped, and Gaara gasped in disbelief.

She took a chance to look behind her.

A humongous white clay bomb with wings was quickly descending towards the village.

The white explosive was quickly gaining momentum as it flew down towards the buildings faster and faster.

A huge explosion was heard miles away as the bomb detonated, the bright light forced everyone to shut their eyes and look away.

Sand; a giant sand shield was protecting the village from their deadly doom as they all cheered happily towards their hero.

Suddenly, looking over her right shoulder in slow motion, she saw another clay bird fly dangerously close to the gap in his sand.

Knowing what was going to happen next, she surrounded Gaara with her strong, sturdy wings, and held onto him, praying for the best.

The explosion occurred just like she thought and protected him from most of the damage.

Panting heavily Gaara looked out of his sand as it started to fall steadily.

Thinking it was over, Midoriko started to loosen her grip on Gaara.

Until an explosion rang within the ball of sand they were enclosed in.

The villagers looked up horrified as they saw their leader's sand disappearing at a steady rate. Gaara's head was down and the sand ball quickly dispersed and started falling off of him.

His face was cracked from the explosion reaching his ultimate defense, and his black rimmed eyes were shut tight as the man started to fly towards him.

Opening his eyes slowly, Gaara struggled to gain enough consciousness and closed his hand to move the huge heap of sand from engulfing his village.

Almost all of his energy was depleted and he continued to try to move the sand away from the village with the very last of his chakra.

"As expected from the Kazekage." said the blonde man annoyed.

"It'd be easier to just let it fall?" he said suggestively as he raised his eyebrow for extra emphasis.

"_Fire!_" distantly shouted Baki as the men catapulted arrows towards the S-ranked criminal.

Smirking, the blonde moved the clay owl skillfully through the avalanche of arrows. He gleefully awaited the young Kazekage's energy to fail him.

"Your attacks are pointless," he muttered to them, voice laced with boredom.

A small explosion erupted below him as an arrow exploded. Seals were on each of the upcoming arrows, which would lead to more explosions.

"So they planned ahead a little." he stated observing all of the upcoming arrows.

"If I keep Sasori-danna waiting any longer, he's gonna be real pissed at me un." He finished as he looked towards the ledge where his master was now waiting for him.

Struggling, Gaara winced as he continued to clench and unclench his hand in an attempt to continue to move the sand.

"You can do it Kazekage-sama!" a villager cheered from below.

"Gaara! Just a little further!" Kankuro said to himself as he watched from afar as his younger brother struggled to get the sand over the ledge.

"Come on Gaara!" Midoriko cheered as she flew in circles around him.

He finally released his hand as the sand poured over the ledge and left the village untouched.

The villagers cheered as their lives were spared. Gaara's eyes started to close slowly as he drifted off to unconsciousness.

The sand supporting him in the air began to drop to the ground as he went limp.

Midoriko glanced from Gaara to the enemy in utter horror, finally taking notice of his menacing smile plastered on his face.

Gaara was falling head first towards the buildings below; with Midoriko hot on his trail.

Snapping her hand in front of her, she reached out for him as tears blurred her vision.

_'Just... A little...Bit further!' _Midoriko thought pleadingly as tears fell off her checks and flew upwards.

Avoiding explosive arrows, the Akatsuki member made his way to his prey.

"Not killing him was more difficult than I thought." The long haired blonde said to himself as he made the giant clay owl wrap Gaara up in its tail.

**"GAARA!"** Midoriko cried out in disdain as she flew after his captor.

Anger getting the better of her she landed behind the blonde illicit and began to punch him furiously.

Every punch went through his body though. He finally turned towards Gaara unaffected by her attempts to harm him, and said,

"Mission Accomplished."

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

"Where-where am I?" questioned Gaara as he frantically looked around the white abyss in confusion.

"I hoped we wouldn't have to meet under these circumstances. Well not until you were a lot older..." A familiar soothing voice spoke out.

"You've changed." The voice called from behind him.

Knowing who it was Gaara wanted to turn his head, but decided against it.

"..." Silence was his answer as he continued to look interestingly at his feet.

"But... In a good way!" the voice chirped happily.

"You've learned to control Shukaku, and you've grown to care and love others, that's so good!"

She grasped his hand, still facing forward, and clung onto it.

Sighing sadly, she swung her hand slightly, swinging his in the process.

Raising an eyebrow he turned his head slightly and saw the back of her long blond hair.

"I failed you; Gaara." Midoriko stated sadly as she shook her head side to side.

"No, you sav-" Gaara said, but was interrupted by Midoriko interrupting,

"No, if I was a quicker, we wouldn't be in this situation!" she finished flustered by her weakness.

She sighed sadly, and the oncoming tears were beginning to cause her throat to choke up.

"Gaara, just promise me... That you'll keep moving forward, and stop dwelling in the past. Kay?" she questioned him turning her head to face him. Aquamarine met cerulean as they gazed intensely into each other's eyes.

Gaara nodded his head slowly, not wanting to break eye contact with the woman that had once, and forever would capture his heart.

Closing her eyes contentedly she spoke out with a warm smile, "Good!"

Still looking at her smiling face, his voice was filled with determination when he said, "I promise I'll find a way to bring you back..."

Sighing in displeasure, she tsk'd before chastising him and saying, "Don't make promises that you know you won't be able to keep!"

He looked at her with fierce determination gracing his frowning face, and then turned his head back around and looked at his sandaled feet.

"So Gaara..." Midoriko said with a suspicious tone.

His ears were now focused on her, eager to hear any octave of her soothing voice.

"You and those fan girls, huh?" she finished slyly as she turned her head back to look straight forward.

Snapping his head towards her giggling figure, he gave a cold, "No."

A serene silence was all to be heard between the two rejoined lovers.

"I guess this is the part... Where I guide you to Heaven?" she questioned herself aloud as she completely turned her body to face him.

"I-I'm dead?" Gaara stuttered as he looked at the blonde with eyes widened in shock.

Sighing wretchedly, she gradually bobbed her head.

In a vain effort to cheer him up she clasped her hands together and said,

"Don't fret! Heaven's such a beautiful place! And all of the other spirits there are so friendly and loving towards everyone!"

A moment of silence passed as they both faced each other. She took her right hand and offered it to him as she allowed her wings to spread out fully.

"Are you ready to be judged?" she questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

Just as he was about to accept her hand, his feet began to disappear.

She took notice of this almost immediately, and a feint ghost of a smile tugged on her lips.

Slowly, she withdrew her out stretched hand.

"It seems we'll have to do this another time." she said observing his increasingly disappearing body.

"Just remember, I'll always be with you and protecting you. And I love you so much Gaara-kun!" Midoriko finished as she embraced him with her arms. Shocked and confused, Gaara's whole being suddenly vanished.

"I'm glad... That he didn't die yet." Midoriko whispered quietly as she unconsciously took flight.

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

"Gaara." an unknown voice stated as they grasped his shoulder with their hand.

"Naruto..." Gaara stated surprised by his sudden appearance.

Gaara turned his head and finally took notice of the villagers surrounding him.

"They're..." he questioned in awe.

"Everyone ran here to come save you!" Naruto finished happily.

"Gaara-sama! Are you okay?" cried the voice of his previous student, Matsuri, as she rushed to see her sensei.

Still in shock from seeing Midoriko again, he slowly nodded.

_'Was I dreaming?'_ Gaara asked himself as he looked down at his palms in thought.

_'Unless...' _he finished as he finally took notice of his elder sister with her arms spread out, blocking him from two overly obsessive fan girls.

"No your wrong." Kankuro stated as he looked from Gaara to Chiyo.

"Elder Chiyo used _that_ technique." he finished as he stared intently on Gaara.

"I'm wrong? About what?" questioned Naruto as he looked at Kankuro, his oceanic eyes clouded in confusion.

"It wasn't medical Ninjutsu. It was a life-transferring technique." Gaara said solemnly as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Elder Chiyo is dead." Gaara solemnly finished as he resumed looking at Naruto's stunned face.

Gaara then turned his gaze towards the fallen Chiyo and he felt his eyes widened in disbelief.

Midoriko was bending down in front of Chiyo holding another transparent hand, pulling the hand softly.

"M-midoriko!" he stuttered softly.

As if in slow motion, she turned her head towards him and gave a small smile.

Chiyo followed the angel's gaze and saw Gaara. She gave a toothless smile, before laughing her infamous wicked laugh.

Midoriko remained smiling as she spread her glorious wings, and left with Chiyo to a new world.

* * *

_**-x-**_

* * *

A month later, Gaara once again was outside his balcony, looking up at the night sky's clouds.

The funeral for elder Chiyo and all that died from the Akatsuki had been dealt with, and all of Suna attended in Chiyo's honor. Even the Konoha shinobi.

Gaara, however, did not find another woman to settle down with. He remained off of the relationship market throughout his life.

And he permanently died on March 23, at 17:23 p.m.

At the age of 33 years old.

Many times he tried to uphold his promise of trying to bring his love back to him, sending groups of shinobi when he heard of rumors of how to bring the dead back to life.

These questionable missions raised speculation among Suna's council, but Gaara defended his reasons as to why he did what he did.

Claiming that it was to expand their medical knowledge and that Chiyo-sama would have wanted to do so.

Love tends to make people do the strangest of things they say.

However his attempts to gain knowledge of how to bring her back were met with failure each and every time.

When Midoriko saw him again in the same white abyss, she scolded him for it, but in the end begrudgingly forgave him.

She succeeded in successfully guiding his soul back to Heaven, and for watching over him while she could.

And so they traveled to the next chapter of their lives.

Also known now to them; as home.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
